Miles Left To Go
by cherryxcherry
Summary: Death leads to Pain... Pain leads to Hatred... And thats exactly what she wants.
1. Chapter 1

**Please enjoy Chappie 1! Review, rate, subscribe! Get me to be your beta reader!**

Miles Revenge

Chapter one: welcome Miles

The sun poured through the window, catching my face in the process. Today looked as if it would be a marvellous day at school.

I slipped on my leather jacket and posed in the mirror. I smiled. Perfect. I'm fifteen now and I look like I mean business…

Yet something just isn't there. Something's been missing in my life for two whole years now, and sadly it is never ever coming back. It was excitement. Although, it wasn't the excitement in the look that I was on about.

It was the excitement in my life. It was Katie. I trembled just thinking of that horrible moment two years ago. It was horrible. I hate myself for not stepping in sooner.

Flashback

I was drawing a poster, to support my sister in her gymnastic competition. I drawn her long flowing hair, flying in the wind.

All of a sudden, I heard an ear -piercing scream emerge from the streets below; I looked out my dusty bedroom window to see what was happening in the darkened street before me.

I could make out about three figures; one was stood up carrying something in their right hand.

The second was knelt on the ground screaming, tears dropping from her face to the ground.

And the third was lay on the seconds lap, there was something weird about the third person.

They weren't moving,

I also saw three objects, I made out that two of them were bags and one was a jacket.

I finally realised that the one who was kneeling looked familiar. A neon pink hoody, short denim skirt and hair in a messy bun and large hoop earrings. It looked so much like Lily, maybe it is Lily.

Now I looked at the third figure again, black velvet top, black jeans, and a neon orange belt, with a bright yellow headband. Long blonde hair, orange hair extensions… Oh no. Oh hell no. I think…I think its Katie. She wasn't moving, is she dead? I took no second chances I didn't have time for the stairs, my mom is going to get really pissed with me for this, and I probably wont have any allowance for the rest of my life. But my friend is in danger.

I stepped backwards towards my desk, grabbed my pencil tin, then ran towards the window and smashed it into a thousand pieces.

I took a deep breath in then I exhaled and leaped out of my window, backwards, kicking my self off the window frame. Before I knew it I crashed into the hard ground, my arm hurt badly, but I need to help my friend.

I stood up and dashed towards the incident, ignoring the pain. Lily was still screaming and sobbing her eyes out, Katie's top was drenched. I looked down at Katie she looked peaceful, to peaceful, she must be… I death glared the man who I guessed did all this.

" Lily we've lost too much time already, and if Katie has any chance of surviving, we don't have long left. I'll knock him out and then you run to the hospital, ok!" I demanded more than asked as I stepped in front of her, ready to risk anything and everything for my now peaceful friend.

" Lily, I hope you understand I'm only doing this because its what she would of wanted me to do."

Lily looked up from Katie's chest and set her gaze upon me and slowly nodded. By now her make up was ruined, because she had cried so much. She had black lines down her face from mascara and eyeliner.

" Th-th-thanks." She replied quietly as she edged away taking Katie with her.

I saw her with Katie's mobile a moment later calling someone, probably hers and Katie's parents/ foster parents.

" Excuse me, but if your not going to start then I'm coming straight at you." The stranger said, as he held his knife in the air and took a few steps towards me.

I ran towards him and pretended to punch his stomach so he moved, and I tackled him to the ground and sat on top of him and my sister, missy called the police. I needed to keep him still for them. He moved his arm and reached up for me and stabbed my arm.

"Ow!" I screamed loudly. Right he was getting it now. I kicked him in the privates with my boots. That will do. He groaned in pain. He lay there, he couldn't move, as he was in so much pain.

" Before I leave, what's your name, I'm not done with you yet boy." I questioned as the police came and paramedics picked Katie up and I slung her bag on my shoulder.

"Lucas. You?" The stranger panted.

"Miles, and don't forget that we have unsettled business, but right now my friend needs me more, Lucas." I hastily replied to his answer as I got into the ambulance with Katie and the paramedics.

Once arrived at the hospital I shouted at the lady at the desk, eventually she told me where to go, The doctors took Katie into the operation room and left me and Lily outside.

"Lily, you, you idiot." I screamed down her ear. She rubbed her ear.

"Look Miles, I never told her to protect me, I didn't want her to fight for me, I would rather it be me in that room right now." Lily cried again, I looked at her.

I guess it wasn't really her fault that it had happened, its just annoying. I sort of feel sorry for Lily. She maybe a princess, but that has lead to having problems with friends and to this. I hugged her.

"I'm sorry. " I whispered to her as I let go. Tears where still pouring out of her eyes.

"Miles, how can't you c-cry?" She eventually stuttered out, I shrugged. The nurse walked out of the room at that moment I looked at her hopefully as did Lily. The nurse simply looked at us and shook her head. I couldn't help but… cry. Lily once again burst out with tears, but this time she ran outside. I chased after her shouting.

" Lily, I'll get revenge on that man."

" Lucas." I thought to myself.

End of flashback.

Lucas.

That dastardly name changed my life forever, since that day.

Tomorrow was the day Katie passed away two years ago. The worst day of the year.

I looked in the mirror once again, to see me wearing the usual. My long brown hair in two plaits black jeans, white strappy top, leather jacket and black flats. I sighed. I grabbed my backpack, and my lunch money and strolled down the street towards Lily's house.

Ever since that day two years ago, we became good friends.

I knocked on the door several times before a sudden person leaped onto me for a hug.

"L…ily…c…an…t…bre...ath." I panted. She let go of her death hug.

"Sorry." She apologized as she grabbed her messenger bag, and started walking beside me up to school. Lily's appearance has changed quite a bit in the past two year.

"Lily do you ever feel like…I don't know like something's missing?" I asked as we arrived at the school gates.

" Yes, the excitement, I try to make up for it but sadly it just, I don't know, it just doesn't feel the same." She sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek. I hugged her tight.

" I'm sorry, it's just that I looked at the calendar, and saw what day it is tomorrow…" my voice trailed off as I saw a familiar face walking towards us.

The black hair grinned her signature cheesy grin as she waved at us. It was Mia.

" Why, the sad faces?" Mia asked as she walked to where Lily and I were standing. I stepped towards Lily and finally spoke up.

"Tomorrow, is the day that Katie died two years ago." I muttered as I bit my lip trying to stop myself from crying. Silence filled the playground.

" Oh yeah…" Mia mumbled as she put her hands behind her head. I couldn't stop myself from crying, but at the same I didn't want to cry in front of my friends, and upset everyone.

" I…I got to go the bathroom." I ran off towards the school entrance. " Wow, she must be really desperate for the toilet." Mia stated as she looked in the direction I had just ran in. Lily just stared at her, how dumb is she?

Stupid tears.

I don't want to cry, but I just can't help it.

Once I was at the bathroom I looked in the mirror. I turned the tap on and splashed my self with water. I must stop crying. Katie wouldn't want me crying about her like this would she? I was wiping my face dry, until I heard someone opening the bathroom doors. What should I do? I quickly hid in a cubicle and locked it.

I heard footsteps walking past me.

" I could have sworn that I saw that loser, Miles come in here." That was Sarah. What does she want with me?

"Yeah, I did too Sarah." Hannah replied as I heard another set of footsteps enter.

"Sorry I'm late Sarah, I missed the early bus." That was Ellie; she was nice to me now. I heard clip clopping walking past my cubicle.

" You know I'm a busy girl, Ellie. I have been waiting here for you. Now you have wasted my time, you will pay." Sarah screamed at Ellie.

The next thing I heard was a slap.

" Sorry, Sarah. I won't do it again." Ellie apologized as I heard footsteps head for the door.

" Good, well then wash the mark off your face, I don't want to be unliked. I'll be waiting for you in art class. Come on Hannah, or do you, want to join Ellie, I can arrange that!" Sarah demanded, I heard quick footsteps heading towards the door.

Then I heard the door slam shut…

**Now because you love Ho4pe (the 4 is silent) **

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

heard the tap running. One of them was still here.

"Stupid Sarah, stupid bus, stupid school." Ellie cursed to herself.

After arguing with myself for a few minutes I opened the neutral colored cubicle door and stepped out. I strolled over to the mirror, trying to act as if nothing happened. As if I _hadn't _just heard Hannah slap Ellie.

"You heard everything huh?" Ellie asked as she wiped her face with warm water.

"Yeah." I replied as I looked at Ellie's face, her cheek was bright red. An image of a hand was barely noticeable due to that, but I could see it.

"Sarah slapped you pretty hard, hey?" I said as I turned the tap off.

"Yeah, it's been almost 3 months since she slapped me so hard. You know, she really gets on my nerves sometimes." Ellie moaned, resting her hair upon her shoulder. I turned her to face me.

"Then why do you hang out with her then? If you don't like her then why be her friend?" I enquired all at once as she looked away. She looked at me again.

"She is all I have. She's the only reason I'm popular, without her I'm…I'm…" she started as she dried her face with a paper towel from the dispenser.

"Like me." I answered hollowly for her as I left for the door.

"Wait! That's not what I meant." Ellie shouted as she trailed after me and grabbed my wrist, causing her to stumble and fall over.

"Let go of me, you…you…idiotic wannabe." I growled. I pulled my hand away and ran to where I had left Lily and Mia.

"What I meant to say was, that I want to be like… you. I really want real…friends," Ellie whispered as she got up and strolled off to art with her bags.

I arrived back to Mia and Lily. Lily looked up.

"You took a while, you know." Lily said as Mia looked through her backpack frantically.

"I bumped into someone I knew." I replied simply as I put my hands in my pockets. There was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes until…

"AAAAHHHH! IT'S GONE!" I jumped at Mia's screeching.

"Lost what?" Lily asked in an annoyed tone as she rubbed her ears. I was watching this strangely amusing scene. Mia was hyperventilating over losing her homework, and Lily was trying to get her to breath at the very least.

"Oh look, nobody told me the circus was coming to town. Yay! I get free tickets too." Here comes the devil again.

"What do you want Sarah?" Mia asked, barely suppressing a gag as she zipped her bag back up. Sarah strutted towards Mia in her gold boots, blue eyes glinting. Sarah's red hair swayed in the wind, blowing all the boys away.

"Nothing, just coming to wish you luck for tomorrow. I hear it's a big day. Oh, I remember now your going to all go and be depressed at some loser kids grave, whilst me and Ellie and Hannah will be shopping at the mall buying the latest designer outfits." Sarah quoted flippantly as she stepped closer and closer towards Mia. But those words were a big no-no with Lily.

"What did you just say?" Lily hissed as she clenched her fists tight. Ellie stepped back, as did Hannah. Sarah turned to face Lily, but not before giving Mia a death glare, causing her to topple over.

"I said that, Katie, your friend was stupid and immature. She was a weak, self centered, freak of a nobody!" Sarah screeched down Lily's ear. Lily's expression twitched. I knew where this was leading. I quickly grabbed Mia by the arm and dragged her away from the bickering pair. I didn't notice that Mia hadn't got up yet, so I sort of dragged Mia across the floor.

"That is it Sarah, you are going down." Lily screamed as she raised her fist in the air about to punch Sarah in the stomach. Until Ellie stood in front of Sarah.

"You wont lay a finger on Sarah. You do and you will wish you were never born. Please, for your own sake, leave." Ellie muttered, death glaring Lily. Lily clenched her fist tightly, but relaxed and put her arm by her side and started to walk off with Miles and Mia.

"See you are so weak you can't even hit me, boy you can't even argue back with my apprentice Ellie." Sarah mocked in her annoyingly high-pitched voice, as she was about to strut off with Ellie. Ellie sighed, _I'm just her apprentice, huh? _Lily clenched her fist again.

"Well at least I don't need someone to protect me." Lily replied faintly, glaring at the ground.

"Auh! Ellie, Hannah, Move it!" Sarah demanded as she walked away, sulking.

"You sure showed them Lily." I admitted as she turned to face us.

"It was nothing." She answered as the bell went for art.

I strolled to art, my favorite lesson of the week. In art I feel free to show my emotions and feelings at the time. I sighed and shut my eyes. The weather is so nice today. It's like nature is resting, taking the day off.

"You ok, Miles? You seem distant?" Mia asked, poking my shoulder and checking to see if I was still conscious. I nodded.

"You know, I miss the days, when you used to speak to us. Ever since Katie left the living, you've not been the same." Mia sighed as she put her hands behind her head. It was silent the rest of the journey to art.

I opened the door to art. I breathed in. The smell of art is one of the best fragrances in the world to me. The paint, the pastels and crayons and ink!

"Hey Miles want to sit with me and Lily?" Mia questioned as she beckoned me over. I couldn't say no could I? So I took the seat next to Lily.

"Good morning class! Today we have a new student. Her name is Zara Laroll. Now where are there spare seats…" The teacher greeted as she scanned the classroom. I looked at the new girl. Her skin was really pale, and she looked so thin and fragile. She has midnight blue hair, obviously died that color, In a high ponytail, and even though it was tied up high came down past her waist band. Her onyx eyes looked around the room. This 'Zara' had dark blue boots, a short black skirt, and a white boob tube. She wore a long cream curvy cardy down to her ankles.

"There's a spare seat next to me miss!" Mia suggested happily as she waved at the new girl. The new girl smiled sweetly back.

"Ah, ok then sit next to Mia." The teacher said, pointing to the seat as she turned to her desk.

"Hi I'm Mia, if you hadn't already guessed." Mia greeted as Zara sat down next to Mia.

"Hey, the names Lily." Lily smiled as she looked at Zara. Everyone stared at me.

"Miles." I stated as I started drawing. Mia shook her head at me, rolling her eyes.

"Don't mind Miles, she's not a very sociable person nowadays." Mia reassured Zara.

"Thank you. My name obviously is Zara. I moved from Sulamentor High, my mom got a job in the area so I moved to this school." Zara explained as Miss Kane went on about what we would do this term.

Ding, that means LUNCHTIME! WOO! I mean um.. cough…cough. I'm very uh hungry on um what day is it today? Oh yeah, Monday.

I sat outside on the field like usual and watched the clouds, while I waited for my friends to arrive. How I envy clouds… they're so free. They can take whatever form they want move wherever they want. They choose their own speed. I thought back to this morning. I didn't mean to be harsh on Ellie, it's just she reminds me too much of me when I was with Sarah. I remember being slapped round the face, it hurts. A lot. I lay down and closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

"Ahh." I screeched at the top of my lungs. Mia had leapt on me, causing me to wake up.

"Sorry. Did I say that I'm sorry? I am very very…" Mia kept twittering on, jumping off me.

"Shut up." I demanded, glancing at her from the corners of my eyes.

"Sorry, hmph." Mia quickly covered her mouth and then sat down to eat her sandwiches beside me.

"So where's Lily today?" I asked Mia as I robbed her crisps.

"Hey those are mine, oh you've touched them now, so you can have them. Oh and Lily's over there." Mia whined whilst pointing in a direction. I followed her finger to see Lily sitting there speaking with a boy named Kai from our Math class.

"Since when did Lily get her self a boyfriend?" I asked curiously, whilst scoffing Mia's crisps down.

"Since about…five minutes ago." Mia answered happily as she handed me some juice. Of course I took it, not one for refusing free food.

"Cool." I answered. I drank some of the juice that Mia gave me.

"Shouldn't you go get some lunch?" Mia asked as she bit into her sandwich, eyeing me curiously.

"Yeah." I replied as I got up and went to buy some lunch. I strolled down to the cafeteria….little did I know what was ahead…


	3. Chapter 3

Do you know how much I care?

I looked around to see many people walking and talking. I was to busy thinking to notice a big stone, I tripped over it. I closed my hazel eyes tight waiting for the impact of the hard ground, but it didn't come. Instead I felt two warm strong hands around my waist picking me up. I looked up at my hero, it…it's Mitchell. I have a small crush on Mitchell, but asking him out would be pointless for one reason. He is popular; he is probably going out with Sarah. I can dream though. Mitchell has mid length black hair, very silent, very independent. I snapped out of my daydream and slowly stood up, regaining my balance, his clear blue eyes were hard to stop looking into.

"Thank you." I stuttered out as I immediately looked in the other direction, so that he could not see the slight blush on my cheeks. I cant blush. Not me

"No problem, hey you're going to the dance in a week right? See you and your mates there. Later Miles." He replied as he walked up to the football pitch with his friends.

I stood there. Dazed. Wait there is a dance? In a week? And I'll be forced to go by Lily. Well I feel rather, light headed. I think I may Fai- THUMP!

MIAS POV

Miles has been gone for at least twenty minutes. I think I should go get Lily and we can search for Miles. Well maybe I shouldn't after all she did rob my cheese sandwich.

Yet again, she is my best friend… ok I'll get Lily.

I fastened up my see through lunch box and stood up, stumbling. I walked over to Lily and um… what's his face.

"Lily, Miles has been gone for twenty minutes, and I think we should go look for her." I explained as Lily fastened her lunch box up. Lily stood up.

"Kai, we are going to find Miles." Lily exclaimed as she pulled Kai up.

"Great. This way!" I pointed towards the steps. They both nodded. I ran towards the concrete steps and then very nearly tripped down them.

I ran ahead of Lily until I stopped. There was Miles on the floor. Lily caught me up. I knelt down and poked her.

"Hey Miles, wake up. Wait she's not replying. LILY, MILES IS DEAD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, earning a few glares. Lily smacked me around the head and sighed.

"Don't be stupid, she's not dead." Lily knelt down, felt Miles' head, and checked her pulse. Lily looked at me.

"She's only fainted, you twit!" Oh! I attempted to pick Miles up. I failed miserably.

"Let me try, you know she's probably not that … ow. She is heavy, girl you need to lose a couple of pounds Miles." Lily held her hand tightly as she moaned. Kai pushed her out of the way and slung Miles over his shoulder.

"I'll take her." Kai mumbled as he headed towards medical.

"Thanks." Lily and I replied in unison as we trailed after him.

MILES POV

Uh! I sat up and looked around. I recognized this room from PE last week, after somebody kicked the ball in my face, causing me to faint…

Medical.

"Good afternoon, Miss Smith, you seem to spend an awful lot of your time don't you darling? Was it a ball or a hockey stick this time?" The medical nurse giggled as she looked through papers.

I was silent. No one needs to know my business.

Mrs Higgins sighed as she grabbed my jacket out of her office and handed it to me. "You really should talk."

I picked them up as I was about to leave when… Bang! I fell on the floor and felt something heavy on top of me. I glanced over to see who did this, when I saw Mitchell. My cheeks turned Scarlet. Wow, this is awkward.

"I'm so sorry Miles, I wanted to speak to Mrs. Higgins, I-I'll get up now." He spat out all at once as he looked at me.

"Good plan." I hissed through my teeth. Mitchell got up and offered his hand to help me up. I accepted it. "Thank you." I thanked as I got up, grabbed my books, and headed off to Science.

Ding

Do you know how much I need?

It's the end of the day. I sighed and people store at me like usual.

I ignored them, grabbed my PE bag, and slammed my metal locker door shut. I headed off towards the doors day dreaming about earlier. "WAIT MILES!" I looked behind my shoulder to see non-other than Mia heading my way. I stood still and waited. Once she arrived in front of me she quickly scrambled through her bag. She suddenly flung a piece of paper in my face.

I observed the paper and then gave it back to her. Mia stropped, and crossed her arms. "It is not funny! Who wrote this? Was it you?" Mia asked squinting and pointing at me.

"It wasn't me, I promise." I stated as I read the note again. It said:

Dear Mia, darling,

Those clothes you are wearing are so last season. Even if they were in, I would not wear it, because Daddy's rich! I don't have to buy my clothes from charity stores, or wear hand-me-downs. However, because of how generous I am, I'm going to re style your outfit during this class. I wouldn't really hug you, I only did to stick this on you and now, I must burn these clothes for having your geek germs on them. EW! Anyway, anyone who reads this, feel free to kick this chair or draw on this jumper.

Love Sarah, Ellie and Hannah

X x x

Do you know how hard it was?

"I'm guessing Sarah did this." I said as I slung my violet bag over my shoulder.

"Oh…" Mia finally under stood. Man she is slow.

Mia looked at the door then ran like there was no tomorrow. She was running so fast she slammed straight into the door and fell to the floor, and landed in a heap. I rushed over to her.

"You ok?" I asked as I helped Mia up.

"Yes, thank you." She replied as she was about to push the door again.

"Mia why don't you pull it?" I suggested. She looked at me weirdly then opened it.

"Wow. Your physic!" she looked at me in awe. It's no use arguing, so I strolled outside with her.

"Why were you running, before hand?" I inquired.

"Oh yeah! The bus!" Mia dashed off towards the bus. I sighed. Wait. I catch that bus.

"Wait for me!" I ran after Mia.

"Get up, get up. GET UP NOW! Come on Miles I have to wake you up, cause you have a memorial thingy at ten and its half-past eight!" Missy screamed down my ear, her brown hair falling over to my face. I half opened my eye and looked at her, she was wearing a short skirt and a white strapless belly button top.

Tart. I yawned. I fell back asleep, when I suddenly felt a strong cold wind, strike me.

"Why did you do that Missy?" I yawned as I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"You wouldn't wake up, I know it's a Wednesday and I hate biology, but I have to go to school, and I'm going to be later than fashionably late. So get up!" Missy screeched as she stomped off and stormed down stairs. I got up and walked over to my closet and pulled out a black long sleeved shirt, black jeans and black gloves. I took a quick shower. Once dry I got dressed and dragged a brush through my hair.

I stumbled down stairs and waited for Lily by the door. Missy was still here. She grabbed her bag and was about to leave.

"Why are you just stood there, freak?" Missy inquired as she grabbed her keys.

"Waiting for Lily." I stubbornly replied.

"Why do you hang out with that geek, when you could hang out with Sarah, oh I miss Sarah, she was like the sister I never had. Oh sorry, I do have a sister, a freaky loser sister." She declared as she opened the door and left at a time, which she thinks, is 'fashionably late' which earns her a weeks worth of detention. I heard the door knock. I opened it. I saw Lily and Mia stood there, one waving ,one leaping around like she needed the bathroom really badly. Lily, the so-called sane one, was wearing a black boob tube and black shorts, whilst Mia, the insane one, was wearing a vest top and a skirt, how dumb, its freezing cold. I sighed at them and we walked together towards the graveyard.

"Finally, we are here" Mia screeched as she danced around.

"Be quiet Mia! We are at a graveyard. Shut up. Wait don't you dare take my… Give me my bag back NOW Mia!" Lily shouted at Mia as she chased after her. I sighed at the sight of my friends. I wonder what Katie would think? I decided to go and pay my respect to Katie's grave. I pushed my way through the crowd to the stone that said:

Katie Fielder

1994-2007

A wonderful friend to all. A brilliant daughter and sister to us, She will be missed dearly by everyone. Without you Katie, nothing will be the same. Ever.

Chapter3

Scarlet death(A Miles story)

I cried as I put my flowers down. I stood up and looked at it. It's right; nothing will ever be the same with out her. Cause no one is like Katie.

"I miss her too." I looked over at who had said this, she had dark red crimson hair that came half way down her back, and she wore a black short skirt and blazer and vest top. She looked a lot like Missy.

"Where are my manners? I'm Scarlet, a friend of Katie's from the care home. I knew her for 6 years." Scarlet introduced her self as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm Miles, Katie's high school friend." I replied as I was engulfed in a bone-cracking hug. Ow. Once she let go I scanned for Lily. She was now crying holding onto Kai and her bag. Mia on the other hand was sat on a bench looking rather defeated. I turned my attention back to Scarlet. "You knew Katie for a long time?" I questioned as she got up and headed towards a bench. Naturally, I followed and sat beside her.

"Yeah, six years, when you think about it is an awfully long time." Scarlet replied. I sighed.

"Was she always bouncy?"

"Yeah, always." Scarlet giggled in reply. I laughed too, Scarlet looked pretty when she smiled. "You know when I first came to the care home, I was pretty nervous, until I met Katie." Scarlet wandered on.

Scarlets flashback ( when in blue, I'm Scarlet)

I was 5 years old. My mother had just died, my father had left and no one could contact him. I had no aunties or uncles. I was never given godparents. I was alone. Forever. I wandered the streets trying to find someone who would help me. I tugged on some ones jacket that then turned around. I smiled at them as they knelt down to my level.

"Are you lost little girl?" the kind person asked as she looked me in the eye. I shook my head.

"Where's your mommy?" she asked as she looked around.

"Dead." I replied as I started crying again. The woman looked worried.

"Darling, come on I'm going to take you somewhere, where you can be looked after." The stranger gripped my hand and walked down the streets with me. At that moment the woman seemed like an angel. A miracle.

We stopped in front of a building and entered.

" You go sit over there." The woman pointed to a red beanbag. I let go of her hand and slowly sat down. I felt unwanted. Unloved. There were lots of other children playing in the room with each other. I felt like the odd one out. With bright red hair, it is very possible. I fiddled with my hair.

"Hey, what's your name? I'm Katie!" I immediately turned to come face to face with a small blond child. She sat on the blue table beside me.

"I'm… Scarlet." I answered as she stuck out her hand. I looked at it.

"You're meant to shake it." Katie giggled as I took her hand and shook it. "You're new here so you don't know anyone. So do you want to be my friend?" Katie requested as she fiddled with my hair, her blue orbs staring straight through me. I twitched, but it felt nice.

"Yes, I would like it very much." I replied as Katie smiled at me. I gently smiled back.

I suddenly felt like I made a new friend. This girl, who I had never even seen before, wants to be my best friend. It felt nice. Katie jumped off the table and started dancing.

"Do you like dancing, Scarlet?" she asked, just hearing my name made me feel much safer. I nodded. "You know, you are pretty quiet, Scarlet. Quite individual, alone." Katie stated as she twirled around. All hopes of having a friend suddenly faded away. I knew it was too good to be true. "But y'know I think I like people like you." My day suddenly brightened back up again.

"Katie! You have a new roommate. Her name is Scarlet Ruther bee," the old woman from the desk shouted at Katie. Katie sighed.

"Another one? Is she better than Selena was? Is she going to replace Dawn? Yes, I have always wanted to get rid of her! That book stealing, rubbish dancing tweenie head." Katie stomped over to the front desk and peered at the tall woman.

"No, you are not replacing Dawn, and the girl you were speaking to was Scarlet." As soon as Katie heard this she zoomed up to me and gave me a hug. At first I was shocked, but then I realised it was the first human contact I've had in a week. I hugged her back. With that a new friendship was born.

4 years later

I walked out of my room, dressed in my middle school uniform. I headed towards the cafeteria. The care home is wonderful. I've made many friends, and I get money if I behave. This is hard when your best friend is a hyperactive blonde-haired person.

"Hey Scar! Wait up!" I turned around to see the best person in the world, Katie.

"Good morning Katie. Have you done your math homework for Mrs Smith?" I asked her as she caught me up.

"We had home work? You still speak poshlt… why?" Katie replied as we walked down to breakfast. I giggled, she never did her homework. I am so glad I have her as a friend.

Today rushed by quick at school, apart from Math, this was boring! I opened our dorm room.

"I am very pleased to be back on my comfortable bed." I declared as I sat cross-legged on my bed.

"Yeah it does." Katie answered back as she flopped beside me. I sighed. I loved it being like this, it's only Katie and me here, because Dawn was adopted a few months ago.

"Hey scarlet, do you think we can stay like this forever? Even if I get adopted, you'd still be my best friend, right?" Katie inquired, the sun shone on her face it gives her face a certain glow.

"Of course I will." I replied as I closed my eyes tight, hoping that I could stay here forever with Katie.

2 days later.

"Wake up Scarlet, you have a meeting." I heard the receptionist shout. I bounced up and was changed into a denim skirt and crimson tights and a pink vest top, but I put my red velvet hoodie on over it. I slipped on my black boots and brushed and washed. I walked out, my hair down, another meeting. I hope this one goes well, but also I want it to go bad. I want a new family, yet I want to stay with Katie, forever. I strolled down the steps and closed my eyes and thought about all of the great times I've had here. I arrived at the office. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I entered to see the miracle. It was the woman, the woman who brought me here. The Angel. And her husband.

"Good morning, I'm Scarlet, nice to meet you. I like the color red and I simply adore girls aloud. I always do my homework, and would complete any chores." I explained as I shook there hands.

"Very nice, my name is Kiki and this is my husband, Lucas. We wanted to adopt you, if that's ok?" Kiki asked as she stood up. I thought about it, this woman saved my life, I owe her my soul and body. I nodded.

"Great, go get your bags and we'll leave, meet us at the door." I thanked them and left to get my bags. I dashed to my room and found all my bags.

I packed my clothes and things. Until I came across an old notebook. Out of curiosity, I opened it. It had two girls holding hands, in the sunshine. The one had scribbled red hair, whilst the other had perfect yellow hair. Underneath it said Scarlet and Katie. I cried. It was mine. On my first day here, Katie was my first friend. She was the only kind person to me. I felt sad. I'm leaving Katie. Perhaps it would be better if I didn't tell her. I decided to leave a note it said:

Dear Katie,

I'm sorry, but I'm leaving. I was adopted. I may be leaving, but remember our promise, we will always be friends. On the back of this sheet, I have put my mobile number.

Love you always; you're the best friend anyone could have, sorry,

Scarlet 

My tears fell onto the paper. I placed the note on her bed and picked up my bags. "Goodbye Katie." I cried quietly as I strutted into a new world.

END FLASHBACK

Chapter 4

The tearful time (A Miles Story)

I looked at the tearful girl before me, her heart nearly drowning in pain. Who knew Katie had such an effect on someone's life? Scarlet silently sobbed her sorrows away. I felt so sorry for her. I had known Katie for only a couple of years, but for most of that time I was not friends with her, we barely spoke.

Scarlet slowly lifted her head. "Miles, was Katie always the same, throughout high school?" Scarlet cried once again. When I thought about it she was different, most days she was on time, but towards when she died, she was late all the time, her excuse would always be the same, "I missed the bus." She would always say, even though she walked to school. She did, you know become a lot less bouncy.

A lot less her.

"Yeah she was the same." I lied, smiling to Scarlet. "That's good; at least I know she was happy." Scarlet tried to smile back. Suddenly a familiar man came towards us and pulled Scarlet up by her arm.

"Come on Scarlet. You need to start unpacking your things, instead of weeping for some little weak child." He murmured pulling her up. Scarlet winced in pain.

"One minute d-dad." she moaned.

"Fine, walk home then." He just dropped Scarlet on the floor, and walked a bit to a wall.

"Miles, whatever you do, please, just please, remember Katie died, saving the ones she loved." Scarlet begged, as the man came back and pulled her by her arm, dragging her across the gravel, her knees bleeding. "Please, please, forgive my father." Scarlet whispered to herself.

"Hurry up Scarlet!" The man ordered. She tried to get up but just got pushed back down in tears.


End file.
